


babyfic sequel ficlet

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [1]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This is where you’re going to hate me, but the skippy baby sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	babyfic sequel ficlet

Kevin put one hand on her belly and the other gripped the rail. “I used to skip up these fuckers.” She stroked the taut skin under her loose blouse. “You are totally learning to walk early. Or making your daddy carry you.” Taking a deep breath, she put her foot on the first step of the piano stairs.

She was barely a third of the way up before she had to stop for her first breather. “Fuck,” she sighed, leaning with her butt against the rail. A couple of kids yelled, running down the stairs, and she pushed up on her toes as they went sideways to get past her before speeding up again and leaping off five steps from the ground to land on the concrete. She watched them with a smile as they sped off. “I promise, I will try not to stop you doing that, and will kiss every scraped knee, even if I want to just wrap you in cotton wool forever.”

There was a soft kick under where her hand was splayed over her belly. “Holding me to it, huh? How about you think light thoughts until we make it to the top, kay? You and me, kid, ready?”

It took a few more minutes before she crested the top of the stairs, breathing hard. She paused again to regain her breath before she walked along the road to their apartment. Her bike was propped up outside, and she ran her hand over the worn leather of the saddle. Soon, she’d be able to ride it again. “We’ll go riding every fine day,” she told her bump. “You’ll love the wind in your hair. When you get hair.”

She heard a chuckle and turned. “My baby will be born with lucious locks,” Mike declared, kissing her before dropping to one knee to kiss her protruding belly button.

“Your baby gets any bigger, I might not be able to push the kid out.”

Mike’s smile flickered, and he kissed her again, arms going around her. “You’ll both be fine. Kid’s due midsummers. And once they’re here, we’ll all go riding together til fall. I promise.”

They both felt the kick of agreement.


End file.
